Fear Itself
by BurnmyDread
Summary: Truth or Dare was her undoing. Having to spend a night at the cemetery for a dare, Ichigo wondering if the nightmare will ever end when Zombies rise from their graves. Taking Requests. Warnings included.


**Hello, hello, well this is just something I did out of Random and cuz I wanna write something scary so here it is! Lol**

**The difference is, I'm taking requests. As in, if you have a certain chara you want me to do something to, let me know and I'll write it.**

**That being said, here is the first chapter!**

* * *

**Warnings: **Zombies, deaths, gore, and tons of fun clichés!

**Summary: **Truth or Dare was her undoing. Having to spend a night at the cemetery for a dare, Ichigo wondering if the nightmare will ever end when Zombies rise from their graves.

**Chara: **Ichigo

**Inspiration: **"Resident Evil Theme" Marilyn Manson, "She was A Teenage Zombie" Murderdolls, "I walked with a Zombie" Wednesday 13, "The Last Halloween" Frankenstein Drag Queens from the Planet 13, "Send more Paramedics" Mister Monster

**Title: **Fear Itself

**Chapter: **Cadaver

* * *

Few things are scarier then a graveyard at night, alone, with only the night air and crows keeping you company, so why did she think she could stand it here for a night?

Ichigo Momomiya shivered in the cold and pulled her pink blanket closer to her body and pressed more of herself against the tombstone she sat on.

"This is all Zakuro's fault!" She said out load bitterly. What was an innocent game of Truth or Dare turned into her spending the night in the cemetery to prove to her friends she wasn't a total chicken and now, as she sat alone, in the midnight air, the ghoulish faces of the tombstones around her staring down, she realized she defiantly was.

Of course horror movies were never a problem but this was in the flesh. This wasn't on TV, she was the girl in the sluty pajamas, running threw the woods, tripping over her own feet while the killer walked slowly behind, knife gleaming in the moonlight.

She shook her red locks vigorously.

"This isn't Camp Crystal Lake!" She yelled, scolding herself for being to terrified. "I can stay here for a night! It's just a night!"

Getting into the damned place wasn't easy either. She had to jump the high iron fence without ripping her favorite pink pajamas, which she managed to do, and then sneak to the very end of the grave, wear mausoleums and crypts where high enough to hid behind so she wouldn't be seen.

Now she snuggled with her warmest blanket, trying to fall asleep already and found herself coming up short.

Deep into the crisp autumn night, leaves brew gently in the wind, whispering words of her ongoing death, while crows cawed to each other, plotting her demise, sleep was a visitor that she wasn't going to see that night.

_Mmmmm…_

What was that? Ichigo jumped around and cowardly backed into a wall, afraid to leave any side exposed.

A thud made her jump again and she retreated to the floor, curling up into a ball. "DAMMIT!" She scowled at her actions. "There's nothing to be scared of!"

_Mmmmmmm!!_

It was getting… louder? But… what was it?!?!

Panicked, Ichigo gathered her blanket together and tied her pink shoes back on her feet, giving up. "There is absolutely no way I'm doing this!" She said and stood up, stomping towards the fence again.

She stepped over one grave and it shook under her feet. She jumped away, off of the grave and stared at the dirt until it stopped moving, her eyes the size of saucers.

Her feet couldn't move anymore, too terrified to even go towards her exit, she just looked at the pile of dirt.

Behind her the dirt shook, and Ichigo turned to stare at it until it stopped once more.

And it did stop…

And all was silent…

And then something touched her ankle.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Ichigo screamed turning to look down and see a hand grasp her leg, it's arm still buried under the floor, the pinky of the hand broken off and dangling from it's base.

Unaware of what she was doing, Ichigo kicked away the hand, thrusting her foot forward and the adrenaline from the fear propelled her forward. All under her feet, the ground shook as more and more arms reached for the sky, heads gasping in the night air once they touched the surface.

When one popped up to close to her legs, she'd swerve and keep running, repeatedly closing her eyes tight and opening then, hoping it was all a dream.

But it never went away. She was still running, still at the mercy or the bluish green flesh stumbling towards her.

"_Mmmmm!" _They moaned and Ichigo had enough sense to know what they were.

"ZOMBIES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, reaching the tall fence. She tossed her blanket over it and braced her hands on the cold steal, propelling herself upward.

The corpses of long-since-dead-figures reached up slowly, grasping towards her leg, moaning nonsensically words, bearing their teeth, some of them even going as far as trying to climb up as well, but Ichigo managed to get on the top of the fence and waited until she saw an opening and jumped as far as she could from the fence.

Unfortunately as she did, a hand grasped her hair and tugged, biting down on the red strands.

Fight or Flight response kicking it, She turned and kicked at the fence repeatedly until the zombie let go. It also broke the fence, allowing the zombies to break it threw and follow her.

One that one particularly on her tail moved faster then the others, half of it's face rotted away, with multiple fingers missing and the flesh removed from it's naked torso, allowing it's heart, ribs and muscles to be seen easily.

Ichigo continuously turned to find it too close for comfort with more at it's tail. The corpse sexes blearily recognizable but the clothes they wore. White dresses stained in dirt and blood, suits ripped and torn, showing mangled flesh and muscle underneath, it was like she was in _Night of the Living Dead_!

She turned down an a street, her prays answered. She found Zakuro's house not to far! Crying tears of relief, she hurried towards the house, feeling herself free until she got to the door step. The ground underneath her shook and bodies pulled themselves from their rest, moving towards the sent of her flesh.

Ichigo began to cry harder, no longer feeling safe. She pounded and knocked on the door, Shocked to find there were moans from inside…

And the screams from her friends.

Giving up, she backed away and ran backwards, trying not to think of the moans she heard from inside. Her friends where gone, that much was clear. She needed somewhere safe, and large…

A Church was her first thought and luckily there was one down the street. She heard moans from behind her, looked back, finding the one that was on her tail from before, blood dripping down his face, onto the bones of his ribs.

"Please… Stop!" Ichigo begged as she backed up. The corpse limped forwards, it's on sunken eye trained on her.

She turned and ran away, hoping she was in the right direction of the church.

The gods of fate smiled on her, apparently, because when she turned a random corner, she found the church not to fare.

Relief flooded over her again and the red head scowled herself. "Be happy once you're safely inside." She told herself and began to run again.

Finally, out of breath and flushed, Ichigo pushed the large door of the church closed, dropping like a rock on the floor.

"Oh my god!" She sobbed, pulling her legs up to her face. It wasn't long before pounding on the door was heard and the moans that would forever haunt her rang loudly in her ears. "Happy place, Happy Place, Happy Place, Happy Place!" She repeated, hands clasped over her ears.

The pounding grew louder and louder and louder.

_Thump… thump… THUMP… THUMP!!!!_

Silence.

Ichigo closed her eyes tight, wishing it all away.

Then the unthinkable.

_Mmmmm…_

Looking up, reluctantly, Ichigo found her friends, mutated, blood, bones, greenish blue skin.

Death didn't become them.

And in front of them all, was the man with the ripped apart torso, his one shrunken eye nailed onto her. He was relentless.

The fight was gone. She wanted to give up. She wanted to go to sleep and dream of her mother and father who where probably gone by now!

She didn't move.

The man moved closer, limping to her given up sprit and bit down on her arm. Ichigo cried, still not moving.

Her friends moved forward and began ripping her apart as she continued crying, reveling in her blood and flesh.

"_Brains! Brains!" _Moaned into the air.

"_Please let it end soon!"_

The smashed her head against the floor and that was the end of her. The Zombie's began eating out of her head, blood and goo dripping down their fingers and mouths.

The zombies dragged her to the others, back into the graveyard with them and the night grew still.

As if nothing ever happened.

Ichigo asleep, 6 feet under, awaiting the next girl who would be dared into spending the night in the graveyard.

Ready to feed, as the others of her kind.

* * *

**Anyone else wanna hamburger? Lol Zombie's make me want meat! xDDD**

**So what do you think? I'm thinking the next chapter will be Minto if no one else wants to give me an idea or anything of the sort. ^_^**

**Please Review! (If you're gonna flame, I appreciate Constructive Criticism)**

**Requests will be like dis:**

**Chara:**

**Anything you want to happen inperticular:**

**(I love desmemberment, Btw Muwhahaha!)**


End file.
